Epic Fail
by GreenWiggle2018
Summary: One of Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben's pranks goes horribly wrong.


**Epic Fail**

* * *

A.N. Well, I'm back to writing ladies and gentlemen! Lemme tell ya, it's good to be back to writing stories. The reason I haven't posted any stories in a long is because I've kinda gotten writer's block, but now it's gone and I'm back! Please enjoy my new story and don't forget to review!

* * *

One day on the Island of Sodor, Emily, Molly, Mavis, and Rosie were hanging out at Knapford.

"So, did any of you hear the news about Stan Lee?" Emily asked.

"Yup." said Molly. "It's a real shame."

"Yeah." said Rosie. "My fireman's son was extremely upset about it."

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Emily.

"To be honest, I'm not too shocked about that." said Mavis. "I mean, how old was he when he kicked the bucket?"

"He was 95." said Molly.

"Exactly." said Mavis. "He was 5 years from 100, and not too many people live for that long."

"You do make a valid point, Mavis." said Molly.

"Though, I am going to admit this one thing." said Mavis. "It is going to suck that we won't be seeing any more cameos from him in the MCU."

"Yeah." said Emily.

Just then, Sir Topham Hatt came to them.

"Hello, girls." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I came to tell you that your brand new shed is finally complete."

"That's wonderful, Sir." said Emily.

"Yeah, it is." said Molly.

"Yippee!" said Rosie.

But the one who was most excited was Mavis.

"Now I can _finally_ be free of those two morons who are always causing trouble." Mavis said under her breath.

"Now, collect your belongings and meet me in Vicarstown." said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison.

With that, the girls all collected their personal possessions and went to Vicarstown, where they found Sir Topham Hatt waiting. He was standing next to a shed that had four berths, each one behind a door painted a specific color to match each of the girls. There was a dark green door for Emily, yellow for Molly, pink for Rosie, and black for Mavis.

"I've already unlocked it for you." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Now, go on and make yourselves at home. And if you need anything, just call."

"You got it." said Mavis.

"Good." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Sir Topham Hatt then left in his car, and the four girl engines went inside their new shed. They were all amazed at what was inside.

"Wow!" said Emily. "It's got a TV and everything!"

A small tear started falling down Mavis' cheek.

"It's enough to make a girl diesel cry!" said Mavis, who then put on a serious face. "But not _this_ girl diesel! Get back in there, tear!"

Mavis then sucked the tear back into her eye.

"Well, c'mon, ladies." said Emily. "Let's get settled in."

With that, they all got their stuff unpacked. Once that was done, they decided to order pizza to celebrate, so Emily had her driver call the local Pizza Planet and order a large cheese pizza with a box of breadsticks and a 2-liter bottle of Coca-Cola. While they waited for the pizza to arrive, they all played hangman until the pizza guy arrived. While the girls dined away, little did they know that Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben were watching them.

"How come Sir Topham Hatt gives the girls their own shed and not us?" asked Bill.

"Yeah, why?" asked Ben.

"I don't know." said Sir Handel. "But what I _do_ know is that they're probably having the times of their lives in there."

"Yeah, they probably are." said Bill.

It was then that Sir Handel got an idea.

"Hey, I just got an idea." said Sir Handel.

"Let me guess." said Bill. "Prank them?"

"Heck yeah." said Sir Handel. "Only, I don't know how to prank them."

"Oh, wow." said Bill.

"What?" asked Sir Handel.

"This is the first time you got the idea to prank someone, but you don't know how!" said Ben.

The two twins started to laugh, which quickly got on Sir Handel's nerves, and he clunked their smoke-boxes together like Moe would do with Larry and Curly/Shemp/Curly Joe in _The Three Stooges_.

"Now, I suppose one or both of you might have some ideas as to what we could do." said Sir Handel.

"Hey, let's put on scary masks and spook them!" said Ben.

"Uh, dude, that's _way_ too obvious." said Bill.

"Yeah." said Sir Handel. "Besides, once they see our boilers, it's a dead giveaway."

"Oh, yeah." said Ben.

"I've gotta better idea." said Bill. "Let's glue the doors shut so they can't get out."

"Nice one." said Sir Handel, "Though, what glue is strong enough to hold a shed door?"

"Why not use concrete?" asked Bill. "That should be strong enough."

"That'll work." said Sir Handel. "Only question is, where the heck are we supposed to get concrete?"

"I know just who to call." said Bill. "I'll be right back."

Bill then left, and returned with Patrick, a cement mixer belonging to the local construction company. He was maroon and cream in color and had the number "23" on his sides and six wheels.

"Perfect." said Sir Handel.

"I can get concrete made for you guys lickety-split." said Patrick.

And that's exactly what he did. In no time, a bucket of concrete was ready. After the three engines thanked him for their help, Patrick left.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Sir Handel.

With that, the door cementing began. However, what they didn't know was that the girls had gone out for ice cream at the local Steak N' Shake, and when they came home, they were shocked and angry at what they were doing.

" **HEY!** " Mavis yelled.

When Sir Handel and his cronies looked, they saw the girl engines glaring at them and bearing their teeth.

"Um..." Sir Handel began.

"This isn't what it looks like, we swear to God!" said Bill.

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like." said Molly.

"Hey, Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben?" asked Mavis.

"Yes?" the three boy engines responded.

" **RUN!** " Mavis shouted.

With that, the girls started chasing the boys with different objects. Mavis had a field hockey stick, Emily had a pair of nunchucks, Molly had a shovel, and Rosie had an aluminum baseball bat. The three boys were screaming their smoke-boxes off as they raced all around the island, eventually catching the attention of Thomas, Edward, James, and Toby, who were having a nice quiet evening at Tidmouth when they saw the chase.

"Whoa." said Thomas. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." said James. "But judging by the looks on the girls' faces, it looks like Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben pranked them."

"Oh boy." said Edward. "We better follow them."

"Agreed." said Thomas.

With that being said, the four boy engines ventured after the girls. Meanwhile, Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben were steaming as fast as their wheels could carry them to get away from the mad girls chasing them. They were going so fast they didn't know they sped right past the danger signal that was alerting them to a downed water tower that been felled by a strong gust of wind.

" **Look out!** " Sir Handel cried.

But it was too late. Sir Handel crashed right into the water tower, then Bill, then Ben. Luckily, no one was hurt, but when Sir Topham Hatt heard the news, he was very cross.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Those crazy girls chased us all over the Island." said Ben, pointing to Emily, Molly, Mavis, and Rosie.

Sir Topham Hatt looked at the girl engines.

"Why were you girls chasing them?" he asked.

"They cemented the doors on our new shed!" said Rosie. "And now we can't go inside!"

"I see." said Sir Topham Hatt. "Well, you girls can stay at Tidmouth with Thomas, Edward, James, and Toby if you'd like and I'll have this sorted out right away."

"Thanks, sir." said Rosie.

With that, Thomas, Edward, James, and Toby took the girls back to Tidmouth. A while later, Sir Topham Hatt came back.

"Well, the situation has been dealt with." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I have given Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben a fitting punishment for their act."

Meanwhile, Sir Handel, Bill, and Ben were busy chipping away the cement they had put on the doors. Sir Handel and Ben glared at Bill.

"You and your dumb ideas." said Sir Handel.

"Maybe we should've just stuck to the whole "scary mask" idea after all." said Ben.

"Or at least done something else." said Sir Handel.

Bill said nothing. He just sulked as he chipped away at the concrete.

Soon enough, they were all done, and once all the concrete was gone, Emily, Molly, Mavis, and Rosie all moved back into their new shed.

"Ah, it's so good to be home." said Emily.

"You said it, sister." said Mavis.

 **The End**


End file.
